


【瑶 all | 瑶奋】靖公子（一）

by LilyLi1999



Series: 【瑶 all】靖公子 [1]
Category: Awaken-F - Fandom, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLi1999/pseuds/LilyLi1999
Summary: 瑶 all。瑶奋、蔡叶 HE。每章会带尽量少的 CP，不污染话题。奋墨叶性转。奋墨有原创名。伪豪门商战，本质汤姆苏。本人说更就会更，但频率极不稳定。请三思再追文。如果有质疑或不满，欢迎文明投诉。如果引起个人不适，建议点叉。如果没问题甚至很期待，↓





	【瑶 all | 瑶奋】靖公子（一）

**Author's Note:**

> 瑶 all。瑶奋、蔡叶 HE。每章会带尽量少的 CP，不污染话题。
> 
> 奋墨叶性转。奋墨有原创名。
> 
> 伪豪门商战，本质汤姆苏。
> 
> 本人说更就会更，但频率极不稳定。请三思再追文。
> 
> 如果有质疑或不满，欢迎文明投诉。如果引起个人不适，建议点叉。如果没问题甚至很期待，↓

“佩瑶，要走啦？”早就说好的事，她怎么像是，看到他整齐的书包和行李箱才发现。

嗯，芬姐这人就是这样。无意撒娇，已让他难以招架。他不敢想，她真撒起娇是什么样。不过，想也白想。他为了艺考寄住于此、受她照顾，大学都还没有着落。

“还要准备文化考试......”撒谎。他过去十一年的目标都是商学院，闭着眼都能过美院的线。可他睁圆了大眼睛，偏真诚纯洁到不行，手上还盘着佛珠。

在这里也可以做题啊，他想听她这么说。

他没忘记伯哥的叮嘱，但芬姐忙不忙，自己是否打扰，芬姐最清楚，却还是主动提出让他来。这半月他也发现，芬姐确实很忙，但她还是会在饭点过来，看着他画完，要么一起做饭，要么一起外食。而且，妈妈去了太原看姥姥还没回来，他的事，三舅说了算。

“佩瑶你今天好安静。”

他天没亮就自然醒了，微信留言告诉她不必来，便自己走去了考场。她刚过来，是他们今天第一次见面，却一开们就是两个箱子拉杆靠外立着，书包搁在中间，房间也明显打扫了。

“芬姐，我本来就是这样。”这一张嘴，无论说什么，都是顶嘴了。而他也不说清楚，到底是“怎样”。但他确实大多时间都很安静，不声不响就把自己安排得利利飒飒。从前，将来，除了这稍纵将逝的几天“现在”。

“那，再看看落没落东西。不过，落了也没事，我让沐伯交给你。”

靖佩瑶很少表露负面情绪。作为一个家教宽松的高中生，让长辈欣慰，又令同龄人钦佩。然而，哪怕到了这种时候，他也连撒个娇都不会。只是先于她握住了箱子的拉杆：“我还是可以自己来拿的。”

 

“芬姐，我是潜力股。”靖佩瑶按下“1”，忽然这么说。

封闭的电梯箱里，秦芬闻着更甜了。不算明亮的暖黄灯光，也给她原本瓷白的肌肤添加了可食用、无添加的质感。她的笑容，更让任何保养都无法抚平的褶皱都有了意义。一张嘴，却是个霸道总裁：“我买你！”又伸手拍下他肩膀，并不只用指尖，而是整只手包括手腕都贴住，仿佛下一秒人都要缠上去：“佩瑶，你对自己挺狠的......”说出长句，口音又一秒破功，给心疼的意味加成不少。

靖佩瑶仍沉浸在隔着 T 恤被她接触的飘飘然和“她是不是对谁到这么亲和”的苦闷中，半天才反应过来：噢，对，他有天发烧了，还坚持练画，并极力掩饰了所有症状。秦芬险些摔倒他去扶，才被发现浑身都热得吓人。

其实，那应该也有与她太亲近的缘故。

“真的吗？”靖佩瑶一脸若有所思，又睁大了眼睛：“我现在，就想考上美院，再和你一起吃盖饭。”

“嗯，一定 len 考上的。到时候佩瑶请客啊！”

 

出文化分这天，靖佩瑶在太原家里睡饱醒来，拉开窗帘，天阴着，一如艺考那日出门的时候。短信已经收到了，他直接转发给秦芬，又闭目养神片刻，等来了她“要不要租我公寓？”的回复。

许是正打坐遭到了靖佩瑶铃声的惊扰，三舅少见地进来了他的房间，正撞见他脸埋在枕头里，发出晒太阳一样舒服的“嘤嘤”。小心翼翼问句“没事吧”，结果他一转身又回归了佛系：“没事，就考得还不错。”

他比了个耶。临近中午明媚起来的阳光，恰好从两指之间穿过。很温暖，对刚醒来的他，又有一点刺眼。像是初见时秦芬的脸。

 

成都的冬天，有种不同于太原的冷。靖佩瑶试着替左叶重新别发饰，手却有点抖。他很心疼左叶，待会儿一开车门，腿肯定冻得慌。她还是个孩子，其实完全不必穿礼服折腾自己。但她想必默默渴望着长大，就像今年生日前盼着拿本上车的自己。

左叶的手机在别好发饰的瞬间响了。靖佩瑶差点出了冷汗——功亏一篑都还好，要扯了左叶的头发，那他别做人了。

“是伯哥，问咱们到哪了。”同时，靖佩瑶看见，韩沐伯扶着一个女人，正跟三舅打招呼。

她穿着和左叶一样的嫩粉礼服，却包裹着一具肉体。纤腰肥臀的背影，已经出卖了豪乳。毫不吝惜裸露着的纯白肌肤，也让人联想到油画里的裸体，尤其是胸。他忽然感受到了，与他阔别了几近一个冬季的温暖，或者直白点说，他此生从未经历过的燥热。但左叶的存在让他冷静。他有些刻意地拍了拍左叶同样裸露着的纯白光洁肩头，再次提醒自己作为她骑士的使命：“你看伯哥在那呢。我们也过去吧。”

话音未落，他下车给左叶开了门。

他无比期待，那个女人的脸。


End file.
